Revenge for the Fallen
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: A non-canon sequel to "Simon's Summer"
1. Chapter 1

Revenge for the Fallen

Noah Seville looked into the bedroom his brothers shared when they stayed at their aunt's house while he was out and about on a mission for the Green Lantern Corps. This is where Simon was murdered by his aunt. She had been taken to prison, but Noah felt that it wasn't enough. His brother was dead, gone forever. He felt that his aunt deserved worse. Much worse. "I don't care if she's my aunt. She will taste my vengeance. No one takes Simon away from me. And to bring him back, I'll need a sacrifice. His murderer is the perfect candidate." He said.

When he told the plan to his brothers, Alvin and Theodore, and his adoptive father, Dave, they all agreed to his plan. "Go for it, Noah. Get that aunt of ours." Alvin said. "One problem...she's in jail. If I just kill her outta the blue, I'd take her place. If I went as Green Lantern," Noah said, putting his ring into his pocket, "but if I use Irish sorcery, I'm bound by no such laws." He said. "I can help with that." A voice said. Noah turned and saw his six-year-old cousin Josh, son of Simon's murderer. Noah quickly re-donned his ring and pointed it at Josh. "Yeah, right. It's because of your constant bitching that your mom beat, and eventually killed my brother. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as guilty as your mom." He said. Suddenly, Josh started to cry.

"Please, don't hurt me. I didn't want Simon to die, or even get hurt. But my mom threatened to kill me if I didn't help her with her evil plot." He sobbed. Noah still didn't buy it. "Bullcrap. " he said. Josh looked at Noah. "Please, is their any way I can prove it to you? He asked. "The truth charm. I will use sorcery to look into your heart and determine if your telling the truth. If you tell a single lie, you will die." Noah said. Josh nodded.

Noah put his hand over Josh's chest, right where his heart was. "Josh, is it true your mom threatened you?" Noah asked. "Yes." Josh said. Nothing happened. "Do you swear that you never wanted Simon to die?" Noah asked. "Hell yes." Josh said. Still nothing. "Final question: if your mother did not have rage issues, if none of this ever happened, how would you treat Simon?" Noah asked. Josh looked straight into Noah's eyes. "I'd treat him the way he deserved: like a member of the family." He said. Nothing happened. Josh was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, Josh, you might be telling the truth, but what can you do? You're six." Noah said. Josh smiled "Follow me." He said. The boy led the Chipmunks to his room. Noah had to admit, for six years old, Josh's taste was beyond his years. His bookshelf was chock full of Green Lantern comics that Noah knew contained extreme violence and a few age inappropriate stuff.

Josh went into a closet and pulled out a gold chain necklace with a huge honkin' emerald on the end. Noah gasped. "Josh, that's a Sorcery amulet...and a powerful one at that. How did you obtain it?" He asked. Josh looked at the necklace sadly. "It was my Dad's. He was an Irish Immigrant. Before he left, for obvious reasons, he gave me this amulet and told me that I would not be able to use it until a Master Sorcerer infused it with energy." He said. Noah sighed. "I can help with that. Only problem is it will be a temporary charge, only lasting about 48 hours. In that time, we'd have to find Simon's murderer, end her by any means necessary, then resurrect Simon, which would take two sorcerers to achieve. Do you understand that?" He asked. "I do." Josh said.

Noah put his hand on the amulet and closed his eyes. The amulet glowed green. Josh put it on. "I feel...powerful." He said. "Oh, believe me, cousin, you feel only a sliver of the true power. After this mission, if you want to become a sorcerer full time, I can hook you up. Now who's ready to whoop some ass and bring back Simon?" Noah said. Josh smiled. " I am." He said. So Noah and Josh, whom Noah was starting to warm up to, took to the sky towards Striker's Island Maximum Security Prison, where Simon's murder was eating what would be her last meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Josh and Noah set out to Striker's Island, which was pretty easy. The Prison Tours ran every hour. Josh and Noah snuck into a tour group. Even though they had to endure a long, droning lecture about when the place was built, why it was built, blah blah blah, it was all worth it when they stopped in front of a heavily gated cell tower guarded by a single, big beefy guard. It had to be Simon's murderer behind that gate. She was the only inmate at Stryker's Island. And she was scheduled for execution anyway.

As the tour walked away, Noah and Josh stayed back. They walked onwards the tower but the big, beefy guard stopped them. "Halt. You cannot pass." He said. Noah waved his hand in front of the guard's face. "You will forget we were here. Now open the gate." He said. The soldier froze. Under Noah's spell, he unlocked the gate. Noah and Josh slipped past the guard. One obstacle down, another to go. The tower was made of jagged stone. No doors, no elevator. The boys would have to climb the tower.

As they made their way up the tower, Josh began to sing.

Josh: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

Noah:This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright;  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Josh/Noah:Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies... ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we keep our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best we didn't listen  
It's for the best we keep our distance... Oh...

The song filled them with the strength to keep climbing. They had a mission to complete and a family member to avenge. When they reached the top of the tower, they were surprised to see the cell had plexiglass walls, a plexiglass floor and ceiling, and a solid steel door. Simeon's murderer was calmly eating a salad at a table. Noah busted the door down, his eyes and staff glowing with emerald energy. "You killed my brother, Aunt. You will die for your sins." He said. Josh fell in behind Noah. "You may have brought me into this world, murderer, but you are no family member of mine." He said.

Simon's murderer calmly stood up. "Now Noah, Josh, do you really aim to kill me? I'm Josh's mother and the only family he has." She said. "No. Noah, Alvin, Theodore, Simon, they are my family." Josh said, his hands pulsating with emerald energy. Simon's murderer sighed. "Then, I have no choice." She said. Quickly, she threw her fork straight at Josh!

Josh conjured up a shield to defend himself. The fork bounced off harmlessly. Before the murderer could do anything else, josh threw his shied at her. She slammed into the wall and fell unconscious. Noah quickly conjured an energy blade, ready to finish the job. Suddenly, a bright flash temporarily blinded the boys. When it subsided, the ghost of Simon Seville floated above them. "Noah, stop! If you kill her, what will happen to Josh?" He asked. Noah shrugged. "We have plenty of room at our place." He said. "Then instead of killing our Aunt, why not execrate her?" Simon asked. Execration is a serious spell. Instead of killing someone, it erases them from existence, body and soul. No afterlife period.

Josh walked over to where his mom lay. "That's the one spell my dad taught before he left. Ready, cousin?" He asked. Noah nodded as he closed his eyes and chanted, Josh joining in. "tú a bhfuil ró-olc, fiú do na claiseanna ar ifreann, a bheith tiomanta do atrocity seo caite. begone ón áit seo." (you who are too evil, even for the pits of Hell, have committed your last atrocity. begone from this place.) without a single sound, Simon's murderer simply just vanished. Suddenly, Simon descended to the ground and grew solid. He touched his face, glasses, and sweater. He let out a yell of joy. "I'm alive!" He yelled. He ran over to Nosh and hugged him. The two brothers were reunited at last.

Epilogue  
Simon, Noah and Josh returned to their home and told their tale of adventure. Josh spent his first month at his new home trying to find his father. That is wen he learned that soon after leaving his crazy wife and young son, Sean O' Malloy was killed by a rival sorcerer. Though the news saddened Josh, he knew that with the threat of his mom gone for good, he could finally live a normal life.


End file.
